


Высокое напряжение

by Arrogant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Slash, Soulmateau, sterek, слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrogant/pseuds/Arrogant
Summary: — А ты хотел бы умереть рядом со мной? — Дерек усмехнулся, подходя вплотную к Стайлзу.— В ближайшее время я вообще не планировал подыхать, но если мы говорим о перспективе, то я бы умер когда-нибудь в старости, лёжа рядом с тобой на продавленном диване.





	

Дерек, раздражённый до предела, медленно подступал к не то чтобы испуганному, скорее обеспокоенному Стилински. Последний даже молчал как-то многозначительно, как будто бы осуждая разгневанного Дерека, что бесило его ещё больше.

Сократив расстояние до минимума, Хейл кое-как держал себя в руках, чтобы не притянуть Стайлза к себе и не обнять — настолько он был обеспокоен случившимся несколько минут назад, но выработанная с годами зажатость и отстранённость не позволили это сделать, поэтому Дерек буквально упирался носом в щеку Стилински, многозначительно сопя и сжимая губы до белой полосы.

— Эм, Дерек…

Даже его голос в этот момент вызывал нездоровую потребность к прикосновениям, поэтому Дерек позволил себе лишь короткое касание, которое привело к непоправимым вещам.

— Ай, черт, Дерек, ты только что ударил меня током? — Стайлз ошарашено уставился на него, совсем забывая о том, как близко Дерек стоял к нему. Да, собственно, и сам Дерек был удивлён не меньше Стилински — он впервые ударил кого-то статическим током. По меньшей мере, это было событием.

Собрав разрозненные мысли в кучу, Дерек поспешно отошёл от Стайлза, недоуменно, скорее даже испуганно, смотря на него. Его глаза поистине выражали глубокое непонимание, а лицо заимело гримасу обескураженного ребёнка, отчего Стилински захотелось его утешить.

Встряхнувшись, Дерек сумел вернуть привычную суровость своему лицу, хотя в глазах все ещё отражалось что-то детское и наивное, что хотелось укрыть тёплым пледом и сохранить исключительно для себя.

— Какого хрена ты опять сделал это? — Даже голос Дерека таил в себе что-то сокровенное, отчего Стайлз передёрнул плечами, но вопреки всему промолчал. — Ты же понимаешь, что это опасно? Особенно для тебя — малолетнего придурка, который не знаком со смыслом слова «самосохранение».

— Бла-бла-бла — сколько раз я это уже слышал? — говоря это, Стайлз в издевательской манере передразнил угрюмый бубнёж Дерека. — Может, пора придумать что-нибудь получше? Что возымеет на меня эффект, м?

Тяжело вздохнув, Дерек закатил глаза, попутно отворачиваясь от недовольного Стайлза.

— Как же ты раздражаешь, — тихо пробормотал он, прикрывая глаза рукой.

— Ты не первый, кто так говорит, так что становись в очередь, волчара!

Кинув недовольный взгляд, Дерек развернулся и просто сбежал. Никто в тот день не смел упрекнуть Стайлза в том, что он ликовал своей победой без причины.

***

_— Мама, а как понять, что этот человек — твоя пара? — Лора всегда была неисправимой девчонкой, именно поэтому Дерека порой раздражала её настойчивость и подобные вопросы. Также Дерека раздражал суперслух, ведь он не хотел знать того, о чем интересовалась его сестра — не в этот раз._

_— В древние времена волки находили свою пару по запаху…_

_«Наверное, потому что в те времена мало кто мылся, и люди просто невыносимо воняли», — думал про себя Дерек, укрываясь одеялом с головой._

_— … реже — по биению сердца. Но со временем этого стало недостаточно. Не все люди, запах которых нас привлекал — являлись нашими вторыми половинками. Именно поэтому многие пар стали находить по прикосновениям._

_— Как это, мам?_

_Дерек что-то неслышно пробурчал и засунул голову под подушку, рукой прижимая её ближе к голове, но это не помогло — голос матери звучал хоть и приглушённо, но вполне отчётливо._

_— Когда волк касался своей пары, происходила маленькая вспышка — выброс статического электричества. Это не очень больно, но все равно неприятно для человека. Именно так волки находили свою пару._

_— А у тебя с папой было так же?_

_Дерек горестно застонал, поэтому не услышал ответ матери._

***

— Дерек, я хотел бы… — Стайл мягко коснулся плеча Дерека, тут же одёргивая руку, — воу, приятель, да ты напряжён.

— Что тебе надо, Стайлз? — Дерек обернулся, смотря как Стилински вяло трясёт рукой, как будто пытаясь избавиться от капелек воды.

— Собственно, я искал Питера, — говоря это, Стайлз быстро мазнул рукой по усыпанной родинками щеке. — Лидия просила кое-что ему передать. — Он щёлкнул пальцами, о чем-то думая. — Но раз его нет — вот, — пыхтя что-то себе под нос, Стайлз стянул с плеча рюкзак и зарылся в его глубины, что-то тщательно выискивая, — передай это ему.

Стайлз протянул какой-то непонятный свёрток, который удушающе пах неизвестной травой. Дерек, обеспокоенный запахом, аккуратно перехватил это что-то, стараясь не касаться Стилински.

От последнего это не укрылось, но, не найдя веских причин для беспокойства, Стайлз решил тупо промолчать.

— Так, на этом всё… — Стайлз задумался на несколько секунд, бегая глазами по комнате: — как твои дела?

Дерек удивлённо посмотрел на него, крепче необходимого сжимая свёрток в руке. Таким обескураженным и сбитым с толку Стайлз его давно не видел, поэтому где-то глубоко внутри испытал стыд, ведь если Дерек чувствует себя не в своей тарелке от простого вопроса о его делах — это серьёзная проблема.

— Нормально, — грубее, чем было нужно, выплюнул Хейл, сводя брови к переносице.

— У меня тоже все хорошо, приятель, спасибо, что спросил. — Стайлз усмехнулся и попытался похлопать его по плечу, но Дерек вовремя отошёл.

Это был второй звоночек, который заставил Стайлза растеряться.

После того раза, как Дерек наорал на него за его безбашенность и впервые ударил током, прошло по меньшей мере две недели. За их короткие встречи, которые происходили исключительно в лофте, Дерек ни разу не попытался прикоснуться к нему. Не то чтобы Стайлза это _очень_ беспокоило, просто вводило в недоумение, ведь он любил прикосновения, какой бы характер они не носили. Конечно, ему не нравились подзатыльники и просто лёгкие удары по плечу или телу, но вот от своеобразных обжимашек Хейла он был точно не против. А теперь получалось, что даже это ушло на второй план — непорядок.

— Что это за дела, Хейл? — все-таки решил узнать у него Стайлз, вставая в позу. Ему не хватало только упереть руки в бока, чтобы сойти за разгневанную жёнушку.

— Что? — непонимающе спросил Дерек, приподнимая брови.

— Почему ты не разрешаешь себя касаться? Насколько я помню, раньше подобным ты не страдал, так что изменилось? — Стайлз подошёл чуть ближе. Он ожидал, что Дерек отступит на шаг назад, но тот остался на месте, как будто его ноги приросли к полу.

Ничего не отвечая, Дерек стоял на месте, отстранённо глядя в лицо Стилински, который не упустил возможности подобраться к волку ещё ближе. Теперь, стоя практически вплотную, Стайлз ощущал, как мерно вздымается грудь Дерека, как воздух с шумом вырывается из его носа. Ощущал запах его тела и морского геля для душа.

— Ну? — поторопил его с ответом Стилински, нетерпеливо закусывая внутреннюю сторону щеки.

— Иди домой, Стайлз. — Последний раз кинув на него взгляд, Дерек развернулся на пятках и, закинув воняющий свёрток на маленький стол, скрылся на втором этаже.

***

— Я нахожу это странным, и это меня пугает, — проговорился однажды Стайлз, когда они со Скоттом и Эллисон спускались в кафетерий.

— Ты о чём? — спросила она, поправляя волосы — сегодня была ветреная погода, поэтому её кудри были слегка растрёпаны, а расчёска, как назло, была забыта дома.

— Я о Дереке, — говоря это, Стайлз обогнал Скотта и Эллисон и, повернувшись к ним лицом, стал неспешно шагать вперёд. — Он больше не касается меня.

— Это звучит странно, — выплюнул Скотт, переплетая пальцы с Эллисон, — и, Стайлз, иди нормально, ты всегда успеешь навернуться.

— О, спасибо за заботу, — язвительно пробормотал он, но все-таки развернулся и пошёл нормально, правда, это продлилось не долго, потому что он умудрился врезаться бедром о выставленный стол, который примостился рядом со стеной в главном зале. — Черт, — выругался Стайлз, немного прихрамывая. — Я серьёзно, он избегает моих прикосновений, постоянно щемится, когда я хочу его коснуться, а когда у меня получается это — бьёт током. Не то чтобы это было так больно, просто неприятно и я…

— Дерек бьёт тебя током? — перебила Эллисон, хватая его за ручку рюкзака. — Я же не ослышалась?

— Ну, да, не ослышалась, а какое это вообще имеет значение? — Стайлз слегка раздражённо глянул на неё, облизывая пересохшие губы.

— Да нет, ничего, — Эллисон загадочно улыбнулась и отпустила его.

— А вот теперь договаривай, принцесса. — Стайлз подстроился к ней с другого бока, с интересом заглядывая в глаза.

— Помнишь, когда мы первый раз встретились со Скоттом? — Стайлз утвердительно кивнул и уже хотел было открыть рот, чтобы задать очередной вопрос, как был перебит: — Всегда, когда мы касались друг друга, он бил меня током. Это продолжалось вплоть до того момента, пока мы не начали встречаться.

Стайлз встал на месте как вкопанный, из-за чего Эллисон и Скотту тоже пришлось остановиться.

— И причём тут ваша история любви? — Стайлз недоуменно почесал затылок.

— Стайлз, кто я для Скотта? — выдала встречный вопрос Арджент.

— Ты — пара, — закономерно ответил он, все ещё озадаченно пялясь на них. Он даже не заметил, как лицо Скотта вытянулось от неожиданного прозрения.

— Ты его пара! — заорал Маккол, часто дыша.

У Скотта явно произошёл разрыв шаблона, потому что он выглядел крайне обескураженно и обиженно, отчего Эллисон принялась гладить его по плечу.  
Теория была абсурдна, но, тем не менее, объясняла всё.

Свалив не попрощавшись, Стайлз не испытал угрызений совести.

***

— Когда ты мне собирался сказать, что я твоя пара, волчий полудурок? — Стайлз буквально ввалился в лофт, руша обыденную тишину.

— Примерно никогда, — ответил ему Дерек, стоя в кухонном проёме с чашкой чая в руке.

— Даже если я тебе противен, я должен был знать! Ведь это касается непосредственно меня!

— Да что ты несёшь? Ты — шило в заднице, тебя никуда нельзя отпустить без присмотра. Со мной не безопасно и ты это понимаешь как никто другой, — сказал Дерек, ставя кружку на ближайший плоский выступ. — Со мной ты сдохнешь, уяснил?

— Можно подумать, что я без тебя проживу вечность? Дерек, алло, люди смертны, я рано или поздно протяну ноги, остаётся лишь один вопрос: я сдохну рядом с тобой или нет?

— А ты хотел бы умереть рядом со мной? — Дерек усмехнулся, подходя вплотную к Стайлзу.

— В ближайшее время я вообще не планировал подыхать, но если мы говорим о перспективе, то я бы умер когда-нибудь в старости, лёжа рядом с тобой на продавленном диване.

— Значит, это да? — спросил Хейл, касаясь его руки — на этот раз удара тока не произошло.

— Это значит готовься, потому что просто так я с тебя не слезу.

Дерека вполне устроил этот ответ.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4800508


End file.
